<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MeowMeow Family by uchihartsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618973">MeowMeow Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihartsy/pseuds/uchihartsy'>uchihartsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Adora is whipped, Catra is whipped, F/F, Fluff and Humor, No Smut, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe, the babies are adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:14:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihartsy/pseuds/uchihartsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>catra is pregnant and adora loves taking care of her<br/>or<br/>cute catradora moments during the pregnancy, childbirth and domestic life with their babies</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MeowMeow Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm terrible at making summaries, in Spanish or English, but I promise the story isn't that bad. Btw, this is my first English story ever, so if there's any mistake, please let me know and I will correct it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a second, Catra managed to sneak out of the room without Adora noticing. They had their last medical check-up that morning before Catra’s childbirth, but they were already a little late for the appointment. Adora was still getting dressed up so Catra decided to wait for her in the car.</p><p>“Catra, where are you? You know you can’t go down the stairs on your own”</p><p>Adora quickly put on her jacket and left the room. Catching up with her fiancée, she slipped her left arm behind her back, and linked her right hand with Catra's.</p><p>“I’ve told you a million times that I don't need help, it's only 10 steps! Nothing will happen to me”</p><p>Catra placed her free hand on her large belly, and then smiled tenderly at Adora's concern. It had been that way since the day they found out babies were on the way, and even though Catra loved being pampered, sometimes Adora could go a little overboard.</p><p>"You'll see that when you're not pregnant, you're going to miss everything I've done for you in these months"</p><p>Adora pretended to feel hurt and put on an indignant expression. Seeing her, Catra rolled her eyes and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek, making Adora watch her with the usual admiration.</p><p>"You're so childish ..." Catra exclaimed, feeling warm under Adora's gaze.</p><p>Having reached the bottom of the stairs, Adora went to open the main door of the house.</p><p>"No matter how childish I am, I know you are madly in love with me," Adora stated with a smirk, and gave her a final wink before heading towards her car.</p><p>“If you say so” Catra responded. Observing how her fiancée waited for her with the passenger door open, she knew that Adora was totally right.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Everything is going according to plan, no complications so far" Scorpia exclaimed with a comforting smile.</p><p>Scorpia was an obstetrician who had studied with Catra at the same university, and it was a great joy for her to help her friend and fiancée during the pregnancy. She had finished giving Catra the last check-up and now they were all three sitting in the office.</p><p>“Now you see, adorable Adora, there’s nothing to worry about…” Catra whispered with a hint of mockery. Sitting next to her, she slid her tail behind her fiancée's back, gently wrapping it around her waist.</p><p>"We are so grateful to you Scorpia, we couldn't ask for a better obstetrician" Adora exclaimed happily as she stroked Catra's tail.</p><p>“Oh, don’t mention it, it was a great pleasure. Besides, we aren’t done until she gives birth”</p><p>"You're right, I can’t wait ” Adora looked at Catra next to her, and Scorpia smiled seeing how her eyes almost had the word "love" written on them.</p><p>"Baby, I'm hungry..." Catra pouted and tugged on Adora's jacket sleeve.</p><p>"But just an hour ago you ate all the ..." Adora did not complete the sentence when she saw Catra change her tender expression to one of "either I eat something now, or I scratch your soul"</p><p>"Wow, suddenly I'm hungry too, let's eat!" Adora smiled at Scorpia and got up quickly. "Do you want to join us, Scorpy?"</p><p>"Yes! I just finished my shift. Can I call Perfuma to join us?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“Perfuma? Isn’t she the hippie we saw at Glimmer’s party?” Catra asked.</p><p>"She does not consider herself a hippie, she told me that she simply loves everything related to mindfulness, you know, meditating, doing yoga..." Scorpia explained with an enamoured expression.</p><p>“As I said, she’s a hippie, and it looks like you like her” Catra pointed out.</p><p>“What? No, no, I don’t like her… I guess?” Scorpia looked indecisive and Catra burst out laughing.</p><p>"Catra, stop bothering her" Adora warned, and put a hand on Scorpia's shoulder as a sign of support. "Although the truth is that I also think you like her ..."</p><p>"I can't believe it, am I that obvious?" Scorpia blushed and both Adora and Catra laughed in unison.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Adora could not believe the day had finally come. It had passed several minutes since the procedure had started, and all the time she stood next to Catra, holding her hand in support.</p><p>"You have to keep pushing" Scorpia exclaimed, placed between her friend's legs. Two more nurses were close to her.</p><p>"It's what I've been doing for a damn hour!" Catra yelled, feeling the worst pain of her life. Not exactly an hour had passed, but in the state she was in, it felt like an eternity.</p><p>Adora felt powerless watching Catra's condition, so she just squeezed her hand and got close to kiss her on the forehead. "You are doing so well, Catra, the babies will be very proud of having a mother as strong as you."</p><p>Catra could only gasp and sob before pushing again with all her might.</p><p>“Here it comes! Keep it up, I almost have it” Excited, Scorpia continued motivating Catra.</p><p>One minute later, Adora couldn't believe she was holding her first daughter in her arms. It was a mini version of Catra, with the exception that the fur on her head was as golden as Adora's hair. Delicately, she stroked one of his daughter's little blond ears and the baby girl moved in her arms, still crying. Adora had no words to express how surreal that moment was, and with tears in her eyes, she showed the baby's face to Catra.</p><p>"She is so beautiful, just like you" Catra whispered with a faint smile on her face. She was about to hold the little girl, but the contractions returned with the same intensity as before.</p><p>“Here we go again... Push!”</p><p>Scorpia would be repeating those words at least twice more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Three years later</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She stared at the full moon rising high in the sky, and took a deep breath before closing the window.</p><p>The cold night breeze had awakened Adora, but she still felt exhausted after playing so many hours with her family. Even Catra fell asleep earlier than usual.</p><p>Quietly, Adora returned to bed. She was going to lie down next to Catra, but emerging from the edge of the sheet, two little brown ears began to move. A few seconds later, the entire sheet seemed to be possessed as it moved everywhere.</p><p>Adora couldn't help but laugh as she saw such a scene, and that caused Catra to slowly open her eyes, one of her ears twitching at the sound.</p><p>"Did I wake you up? I’m sorry, but what I'm seeing is so funny" Adora spoke softly, and sat down on one side of the bed. Curious, Catra lowered her gaze and indeed, she smiled when she saw the moving sheet.</p><p>Adora could not resist any longer and lifted the sheet, exposing the culprits. Three little bodies were lying down, pushing each other playfully. Not caring that their moms had caught them, they were still doing their thing.</p><p>Catra and Adora exchanged a knowing look before approaching the babies and carrying them. Now fully reclined in the bed, Adora held two little girls in her arms, blonde and brown haired, while Catra held another blonde-haired.</p><p>"So you weren't sleeping, huh? Why are you pushing each other in the middle of the night? ” Adora asked softly, caressing her little girls' ears.</p><p>"Kristy started pushing me, mom" exclaimed the little blonde one, pointing with her little finger at her sister.</p><p>“Liar! I didn’t do anything, it was Alix” Now both sisters were pointing at each other, and Adora smiled.</p><p>"And you, Gia, what do you have to say about it?" Catra asked, giving it a soft touch to her little girl's nose, and the blue-eyed girl put on the most innocent and tender expression in the world.</p><p>“I thought it was a new game…”</p><p>Catra and Adora laughed and then took their daughters to their respective beds, promising them that the next day they could play as much as they wanted. In a few minutes, the kittens were fast asleep.</p><p>Returning to their bed, now more spacious than before, Catra and Adora lay down looking at each other, their arms intertwined.</p><p>"Have nice dreams, MeowMeow family," Adora whispered playfully, and Catra almost pushed her off the bed.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm married to..."</p><p>"Such a beautiful, strong, brave girl? No need to say it, we already know that” Adora brought her forehead close to Catra's and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.</p><p>“You always leave me speechless…” Catra whispered feeling a familiar warmth on her cheeks. "You know I love you, right?"</p><p>“Hmm… My memory isn’t that good so I think I need many kisses to remember”</p><p>Catra wouldn’t admit it but she liked so much the mischievous smile Adora had in that moment.</p><p>"You are lucky I enjoy making you remember"</p><p>And it was true. For the rest of her days, Catra would make sure that Adora always remembers her love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, kudos and comments are super appreciated &lt;3<br/>if you'd like to support me, here's my <a href="https://ko-fi.com/yeseniauchiha">ko-fi</a><br/>or my catradora <a href="https://twitter.com/catraluvly">twt acc</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>